


snowfall

by flymetomanchester



Series: Parent!Phan (Maeve) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: dan and phil's daughter loves the snow





	snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> used to be rwdaf.
> 
> this was originally written for the phandom games.

The air was warm and hugged him as he lay under the blanket. Phil lay beside him fast asleep, without a care in the world. Dan smiled at him, watching him momentarily. His eye rested gently and his lashes delicately touched his skin. Phil’s hair was in an array of a mess, strands going in all sorts of different directions. But to Dan it was perfect. He loved watching Phil sleep, as odd as that may sound. It reminded him of how lucky he was.

Dan’s smile grew when he heard small feet running through the house. The steps getting louder as they drew near. That was something Dan had gotten used to lately. He would wake up before Phil and he would just lay there, enjoying the comfort. After a while, though he would he would hear their daughter, Maeve, running back to wake them up. It was probably his favorite part of the day. There’s was just something that he loved about it.

“Daddy! Papa!” Maeve yelled, bursting into the room, and running over to jump on the bed. “Wake up wake up!”

Phil groaned and pulled the blankets tighter around himself, he hated getting up. “Maeve Christmas was yesterday.” Dan smiled when a fit of laughter erupted from the six-year-old.

“I know that papa,” Maeve giggled pushing her curly hair from her face. Maeve loved Christmas and would sometimes wake them up the next day. Still excited from the day before. “It’s snowing.” Sitting up carefully, Dan rubbed his eyes and pretended to just be waking up. He knew Maeve loved to wake them up; so he always played along.

“Is it?” Dan asked.

“Yeah!” Maeve bounced excitedly on the bed. “You and daddy said we could play outside if it snowed.” She stared at Dan.

“We did say that,” Phil looked at him as well.

They all had a tradition when it snowed. Dan and Phil let Maeve play outside as long as she wanted unless it got too cold. Then at night, Phil would make his mum’s hot chocolate and just relax. Usually, that meant them watching one of Maeve’s movies. Sometimes though it just meant them laying on the couch, Phil lighting the fireplace they have and Maeve watching it snow.

She was fascinated with the snow. Neither Dan or Phil knew why. It just was a thing with their daughter. It did mean that she used to ask many, many questions relating to the snow. Now Maeve knew a lot and was always the ones to tell them things about the snow.

-

Bundled in a winter coat, and two pairs of pants, sweatpants, and jeans on top of those, Maeve was a ball of happiness. Her nerves were flying through the roof.

“Come on daddy!” She yelled, grabbing Dan’s hand and dragging him outside. Phil was already outside waiting for him. Which he wasn’t surprised when it was Maeve dragging him outside.

The snow was up to her knees, and all around the depth of it wavered. But outside, Dan was taking in the cold weather. The snow had stopped falling for now but treated a vast winter wonderland beauty. Snow was resting on the tree branches, weighing them down slightly. The light was reflecting on the fresh snow, stinging Dan’s eyes just a bit. He could see the few icy spots on the road as they shimmered while the sun hit them.

“Daddy watch out!” Dan heard Maeve yell. Turning his head, he was met with a snowball hitting the side of his face. He heard Phil start laughing from across the yard. Every year, Phil always started a snowball fight between the two. Every year, Maeve went back and forth between their teams. Dan and Phil always made jokes on how Maeve was a trader, which she always found funny.

Grabbing Dan’s hand, Maeve dragged him behind the poorly built snow fort she made. “Daddy, I’ll get Papa back okay.” She told him reassuring before running over to Phil.

Dan heard Phil chuckling. “Looks like you’re on your own this round Dan,” Phil yelled, picking Maeve up as she ran over.

Dan smirked, standing up and watching. Phil handed her a snowball and Dan could swear he saw the evil plan in her eyes. “I’m not the one you need to watch out for.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Phil said, not paying attention to Maeve. Maeve had the snowball in her hand and quickly shoved it down Phil’s shirt, jumping down from his arms and running back to Dan.

Bursting out in a fit of laughter, Dan fell down to the snow. Ignoring the cold that was biting at his skin, Dan was having a blast and the day just started. Phil was trying to get the snow out of his shirt and shivering. Muttering something to himself, once he could he started throwing snow back over.

-

“Come on you,” Dan said, picking Maeve up. The sun was starting to set and as much as she was fighting it, Dan knew that Maeve was cold and getting tired. He smiled as she laid her head on him. “Papa is making hot chocolate for us.”

“is it the bad kind?”

Chuckling, Dan kissed the top of her head. “No baby girl. It’s the kind nana makes, the good kind.” 

“Oh okay. ‘Cause Papa's is bad.”

Smiling, Dan walked with her up the stairs. He could hear the crackling sensation from the fireplace as the wood burned. The smell of that and chocolate lingered through the house, making him feel at home more than he ever did. He set Maeve down and told her to go get changed before walking into the kitchen. There were some winter decorations hung, but nothing to extra. Phil liked them, so that’s why they stayed up.

“It’s almost done, I’m assuming we were gonna be watching a movie so I just put Maeve’s Rudolph DVD in. All you have to do is hit play then.” Phil said.

“You’re the best -“ Dan kissed his cheek and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed this and wanna talk to me my tumblr is @cmspencerr


End file.
